1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for finishing surfaces, e.g., for removing or erasing line markings on a road.
2. Prior Art
Known surface-finishing apparatus comprise a rotor assembly including a drivable rotor and a plurality of toothed rotary scrapers freely rotatable on shafts mounted on the rotor and extending radially therefrom in alignment with the central axis of the rotor. One form of such rotor assembly is shown in Japanese Design Registration No. 386,605 published on Oct. 8, 1974. In operation, the rotor is driven to rotate about its own axis, causing the rotary scrapers to rotate while in contact with a surface to be treated. Since the scraper teeth of the rotary scrapers are held merely in point-to-point contact with the surface, they are poor in scraping efficiency, especially when the surface to be treated is relatively soft and sticky under intensive heat as during summer. The rotor assembly rotates at approximately 1,600 RPM and is heavy (about 1 kg), and hence is subjected to great centrifugal forces which tend to damage the shafts and bearings. The prior rotary scrapers are normally four or more in number, which frequently fail to provide neat contact with a rough surface to be finished.